ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fair's Fair Fairy
---- ---- '''Fair's Fair Fairy', more commonly known as F3 (because even he knows how stupid the name is), is a 'superhero' from Tech 10: Star Spirit. History Not much is known of F3's history at the moment. At some point he decided to become a superhero and invested his life savings into a DNA hybridization that fused his DNA with that of a Nemuina (Pesky Dust's species). Despite the apparent lack of logic in this decision, it turned out well enough, with F3 having garnered a half-sincere, half-ironic fanbase of sorts and appearing to have a steady source of income. Appearance F3 has a very average build and a very average size. He has bright magenta eyes, purple hair, and pale skin. His superhero uniform consisted of a jumpsuit and gloves similar to typical Nemuinian wear, along with curled shoes and a pair of goggles. After joining the Alpha Team, he now wears a specialized Plumber Suit that bears a slight resemblance to his old uniform. Abilities Before being fused with Nemunia DNA, F3 had no special abilities to speak of. After the DNA fusion, he gained a boost to his agility and speed, but is usually too clumsy to make proper use of it. He can also expel a dust that makes his target fall into a deep sleep, but is not immune to the effects of it himself, and usually ended up accidentally hitting himself and falling asleep. This changed in Whom the Bell Tolls, when Reaper gave F3 advice on how to use his abilities better, allowing him to actually hit his intended targets. Ironically, he's generally a better fighter when he's not using his powers, as he's displayed surprising proficiency in hand-to-hand combat. Years of yard work make him surprisingly strong for his size, as shown by taking out Nightmare Garden with a single sucker punch. Personality F3 initially came off as at least semi-narcissistic, bombastically introducing himself to every fight, even when wildly inappropriate. He often tries to take down his opponents with inefficient, over-the-top moves that more often backfire than anything else. After a few encounters with Theo and Nova and joining the Alpha Team, he's calmed down in fights quite a bit, and is able to act as a semi-competent member of the team. In spite of his faults, F3 is still very sincere and dedicated when it comes to his 'heroics', putting forth an honest, if somewhat misguided, effort. He often uses his status as a celebrity to promote and support charities and relief efforts, and will always stop to greet a fan. Equipment F3's only real piece of equipment used to be his goggles, which block UV rays and protect his eyes from the elements. (Something that could have been accomplished with a much less expensive set of regular sunglasses.) After joining the Alpha Team, he was provided with a Plumber's uniform customized to accommodate his abilities, and later received a breath filter that makes him immune to his own backfiring sleep dust. He has mentioned in interviews that he's considered buying a boat and naming it the 'Fair's Fair Fairy's Fair Ferry', but (thankfully) seems to have dropped the idea. Appearances Season 1 * Working on the Railroad (Debut) * Mad World Season 2 * Time 21 * Whom the Bell Tolls: Part 1 * Whom the Bell Tolls: Part 2 * Window Shopper: Part 1 * Window Shopper: Part 2 * Blood and the Moon: Part 1 * Blood and the Moon: Part 2 * Deaths and Entrances: Part 1 * Deaths and Entrances: Part 2 * Manufactured God: Part 1 (Death) Trivia *F3's Tarot is The Fool, which often represents an innocent protected by his own luck, a madman who speaks with the voice of gods, or an idiot who hides strange powers. Category:Tech 10 Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Human/Alien Hybrids